Love You
by Camyza
Summary: For otomethings, second place winner for my 2014 Giveaway over on Tumblr. She wanted a fluffy/cute fic with Ivan.


For otomethings, second place winner for my 2014 Giveaway over on tumblr~! She wanted a fluffy/cute fic with Ivan ;D

This be read as Ivan/You or Ivan/MC.

* * *

"Ah, there you are." Ivan came up to me with a grin and kissed me hotly on the lips right in front of the staff.

"I-Ivan!" I tried to push him away in embarrassment, but it was only half done since I did want more. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand into his larger one gently.

"Follow me." Well I didn't have much of a choice since he was holding my hand, but I would've still followed him. He seemed very excited about something.

I noticed that we were going to the stables and saw his horse was all saddled up and ready to ride. "Where are we - eek!" He had picked me up so fast that I had barely any time to think to move my leg up so that I could sit upon the saddle correctly. Then, with ease and grace, he pulled himself up behind me.

"Tell Mikhail that we'll be back later," Ivan said to the stable staff who only waved with smiles on their faces as they saw canter off. His arms were practically touching my sides while his chest was fully against my back. It was to intimate to handle but I didn't want for the moment to stop. Especially how each stride the horse made caused us to be pressed together.

"W-Where are we going?" I finally managed to ask him, but he didn't reply even as I turned to face him. He just wore a wide grin.

Ivan kept the horse at an easy canter for a while before we came to a sloped road with loose rocks and had to urge the horse on carefully. The stallion had no trouble thankfully and right as we got to the top, what I saw took my breath away. It was an entire valley with wild horses and other animals in the rich green environment that looked like it came out of a movie that I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I-It's beautiful…"

"There are many areas that Sanct Sybil is famous for in the spring. However, this is the one I wanted to show you the most." Ivan held the reins loosely after making his stallion go on a easy walk forward and circled my waist with his arms. He laughed as he watched me look around like I had just saw spring the first time in my life.

"I reacted just like you are when I came up here as a teen."

"Did you come here with your family?"

Ivan hesitated with a frown. "…No," he admitted as he tightened his arms around me. I watched his pale cheeks flush, knowing exactly how much this place meant to him. "They were…too busy."

I smiled warmly before I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and brushed his hair out of the way of his eyes so I could look into them. "Thank you for showing this to me, Ivan. It's beautiful."

"…Yeah," he replied awkwardly with his flush darker. It was so cute that I couldn't help a giggle bubble forth from my lips. "Stop laughing," he muttered while averting his eyes.

"Sorry," I apologized while giggling. "I can't, you're just so cute."

His eyes widened. I watched his ears and part of his neck become red. "You're the one who is cute," he said shyly as he hugged me tight. "And beautiful. So beautiful." He pressed his face against my hair and rubbed his face in it gently.

"Ivan…" I wanted to turn completely to him but I couldn't. "It's not fair, I want to hold you too."

His eyes shot open before he gave me a wicked grin.

Uh oh…

Ivan dismounted fast off the saddle and helped me off the horse. As my feet touched the ground, I was immediately kissed by him. It caught me completely off guard that I lost balance and the two of us toppled down with him on top, his hand cradling my head before it impacted with the ground.

We were both surprised before the two of us laughed. I didn't even care if my dress was dirty, all I cared was the memory I was sharing with Ivan. With that thought, I gained courage and pulled him down to give him a kiss.

When I was done, he had a very nice color of red on his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile widely at the sight before laughing.

"Y-You…" he stuttered before his eyes flashed playfully and intensely. Then, that smirk that I loved so much was in place. "You're going to be punished for laughing at me."

I giggled as he kissed my neck all over, his hair tickling me. "H-How is this punishment?" He bit down a little as he sucked on one spot, causing me to let out a small "ah!". "I-Ivan, don't make a hickey there!"

He sucked on my skin, completely ignoring my request. I could feel him lick it while he breathed through his nose. I shuddered in his arms and tried to get him to stop, but he was just too heavy.

Ivan stopped and looked at his handiwork with a grin. "Now, where else shall I give you one…" His eyes sparked with mischief.

"N-No more!" I immediately reacted.

He chuckled before kissing and nuzzling me all over my cheeks. "Mm, I know. I don't want you to be too mad at me." He pressed his lips against mine in a long, tender kiss. I let out a soft moan as I melted in his arms. "I love you so much," Ivan said softly against my lips before kissing them again and again and again, causing my toes to curl and hold him tight against me.

"Ivan," I let out in a tired breath as he pulled away.

"…" I watched his jaw move as his eyes that were once tender was now an inferno. "You really do test my control."

"I-I don't mean to. You're the one who has been kissing me…"

"Am I?" He grinned teasingly. How could someone be that attractive like that?

"Yes, you were," I replied back with a small laugh that came out from being nervous.

"Then you kiss me this time. One for every one I have done today."

"E-Every one?"

"Every. One."

"I-I can't do that!" I could, but…

"Then I guess I will keep kissing you until you will."

"But-mmm~!" He took my lips in a passionate, tender kiss that made me sigh. My hands went up to cup the back of his head to caress him. He shuddered while letting out a soft moan which made me do it again and again in other areas that I knew that he was sensitive on his head. The one spot was the area below and behind his ears. With a gentle touch of my fingers on the spot, Ivan tensed up while shuddering and exhaled softly that had a hint of a moan.

Ivan wrapped his arms around my waist tight and buried his face into my to the hickey he had made. "I want us to stay like this. Please. For a while longer?"

I hugged him tight while brushing his hair gently with one of my hands. "I would love to." I felt his chin move and knew that he was smiling softly without looking.

We stayed in that valley for a while until a raincloud rolled in and when we quickly went back to the fortress. When Mikhail saw us, with our hair in disarray and clothes partially in green splotches from the grass, he crossed his arms.

"…We're in trouble," I whispered to Ivan.

"That time in the snow and the hay was fine, but this, this with…grass? Your Highnesses, you must restrain yourselves."

"He really is mad," Ivan whispered.

Mikhail sighed heavily. It looked like he was about to lecture us once again but he gave up and alked away.

Ivan chuckled as he took my hand and led the way up to our suite. None of the staff that we had run into reacted since they were so used to our…times outdoors.

After a shower and fresh clothes, Ivan pulled me against him by the hand on the bed. Rather than react shyly, I didn't make a fuss and leaned on him. I watched how we adjusted our hands as we held each other's. His was larger than mine yet so warm and had been since the time he first set it on my back the first time after that silly bouquet hit me in the head.

The only difference now was that our hands now had the wedding rings. I traced the one that had been designed for him on his ring finger as I felt weight on the side of my head and turned a little to see that Ivan was also looking at our hands.

"It's strange how I thought I didn't need love. I had been alone for so long that I didn't know what it was…" Ivan brought up our hands and kissed the wedding ring on my hand. "Then you appeared, so different from the other women." He rubbed the ring gently as he looked into my eyes with a soft smile. "Even now that we're married, I find myself loving you more and more." Ivan caressed my cheek with his other hand as he pressed his forehead against mine. "I really love you to the point that I can't stand not being with you."

"Oh Ivan…"

"I want…to make love to you," he whispered so softly that I almost couldn't catch it.

I blinked back the tears that I had in my eyes from his heartfelt words before giving him a nod. "Yes… Please…" I couldn't get the rest of the words out, but he knew what I wanted to as well. He reached over to the lamp nearby and dimmed it down enough before guiding me gently upon the bed.

We both made sweet, gentle love to each other until the first ray of light shone through the curtains.


End file.
